Right Here
by WolfieRed23
Summary: KH2 AU. The night Roxas is defeated by Riku, his heart connects to Kairi and she herself is taken into the digital Twilight Town. Now, she believes she is best friends with Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette but along the way she discovers her past life before Roxas even makes it to the last day. How will this change KH2's storyline? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi there! I've been wanting to write this story since I read my first Roxiri fic and this is just to see what people think of my idea. It will not be updated often though so fair warning. This was inspired by a Youtube video by Fairy8Kairi called Beyond Episode 1. There's only one since it was never continued but the editing is beautiful.**

**Kairi: Can we please get started?**

**Me: Pushy much?**

**Kairi: No, just eager.**

**Me: Me too. (Shrugs) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi stood on the beach, the wind blowing through her shoulder length red hair. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at the sunset as she thought of Riku. He left a year ago but...she couldn't help but think there was another boy with him. Shaking her head, she continued to stare into the distance.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned as Selphie, Tidus and Wakka running up to her. She smiled,

"Hi guys."

"You feeling okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Ya seem a little paler than usual." Wakka remarked.

"I'm fine." Kairi reassured when she suddenly felt lightheaded. Suddenly, the princess of light fell to the sand.

"Kairi!" The islanders yelled.

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to see a white floor beneath her.

"What...what happened?" She whispered. Slowly, she stood up and began to run, trying to find a way out. There were so many hallways, it was as if she was stuck in an endless white maze. "Does this place ever end?" She asked. She continued to run until she reached an exit. Grinning, the 15 year old girl ran out when she was suddenly pushed to the ground. "Ugh!" She cried as she tried to get up but couldn't. She looked up and watched as a boy around her age, she could tell by his height and shape, ran up to her. She couldn't see his face as he wore a long black cloak with the hood up, obscuring it. Suddenly, a key-shaped weapon appeared in his left hand and another in his right hand. The one in his left was pure white and angelic looking. The one in his right was pure black and demonic looking. He suddenly attacked the shadowy black figures on her and Kairi bowed her head to avoid being hurt. The weight was suddenly lifted.

"You alright?" A voice asked. Kairi looked up to see the boy holding his right hand out to her, the black key weapon gone while the white remained. Kairi took his hand and stood.

"Thanks, I'm fine." She smiled before she took in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The World That Never Was." The boy answered. It was then Kairi noticed her hand was still in his. Blushing, she removed her hand when suddenly, the ground rocked causing both her and the boy to fall forward and grab each other's hand for balance.

"What's happening?!" Kairi cried in alarm as white pixels apparently began to surround the duo. Kairi then noticed the boy's hood had fallen revealing his spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They were the last thing Kairi saw.

* * *

In the Twilight Town mansion, DiZ was surprised when not just one but two presences went into the digital Twilight Town.

"What is this?" He asked. Luckily, Riku was not around as he looked up the second presence. His only seen eye widened in surprise. Just then, Namine entered.

"DiZ, something's wrong." She said. DiZ nodded,

"I am quite aware."

"Someone else is in the digital Twilight Town." Namine stated. DiZ nodded,

"Kairi."

* * *

**Well, how was it? This is based off of the fact that I believe Kairi and Roxas had a connection because Kairi played a small part in creating Roxas in the first place.**

**Kairi: Please review to make Wolfie happy! Later!**

**Me: Kairi! That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2:The 1st Day:Thieves

**Before I start, I just want to thank everyone who's read this story so far! It means a lot since this is my first Roxiri story! Specifically, thanks to The Master of Chaos for following and all 43 readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you've read my other story Before the Islands, I am still using that as Kairi's backstory. Also, Kairi's Twilight Town outfit is going to be the outfit she wears in the sequel to my other story, All the Pieces.**

**Roxas: Please review, for Wolfie's sake. (And so she doesn't freak out over people not liking this story.)**

**Me: I heard that Roxas! (sticks tongue out at him.) (This is why I prefer Kairi.)**

**Roxas: Hey!**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Kairi._

_Kai?_

_Kai._

_Kairi!_

_Kairi!_

_KAIRI!_

Kairi sat up with a start, letting out a slight scream. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her heartbeat as she took in the familiar surroundings of her room in Twilight Town.

"Another night of voices." She muttered before she knelt on her bed and opened her window. As it opened, she realized the time. "Oh no, I'm late!" She cried and quickly began to get ready. She threw on a soft pink tank top, a sleevless jean vest with a white heart on the back and flower shaped buttons she left, jeans and leather boots. Her red hair was simple enough to comb out and she put her simple wire necklace with a single silver bead on it. Quickly, she ran out of her house and towards the Usual Spot. "Man am I late!" She muttered. Kairi had arrived in Twilight Town 11 years ago with no memory of her home world. Two kids her age had found her and helped her. They introduced her to their other friends and she was officially the fourth member of the group, though she couldn't help but wonder what her home world was like. As she entered, Hayner, one of her friends, quipped,

"Late again, eh Kairi?"

"Shut up, Hayner!" She shot back, "It's not my fault my dreams keep me asleep!" Hayner simply laughed it off before turning to one of the other boys in the group, Pence, while Kairi took her usual seat next to the only other girl in the group, Olette. As Hayner talked, Kairi looked over at Roxas, wondering why he was so quiet. Roxas and Olette were the ones who found her on the beach and were her best friends. She trusted them more than anyone though...lately...Kairi couldn't help but wish to be something more with Roxas. She really liked him and only Olette knew. "You okay, Roxas?" She asked. He nodded,

"Fine." Kairi was worried but shrugged it off and turned back to Hayner.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" He said.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette added. Roxas nodded in agreement at his friends' looks.

"This is about the thieves sneaking around, isn't it?" Kairi asked. Pence nodded as Hayner continued,

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Hayner." Kairi said.

"First time for everything, right?" Pence asked and Kairi nodded as Hayner continued,

"Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, NEVER."

"Okay, _now _you're being overly dramatic." Kairi quipped getting a giggle out of Olette but Roxas was still silent. _What's wrong with him? _Kairi thought worriedly. Hayner ignored the redhead and said,

"Now...what to do." Olette and Kairi shared a looked before turning to Roxas expectantly. Slightly surprised, the blonde shrugged before saying,

"Uh, well..." He thought for a minute before continuing, "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence smiled.

"It might be a little dangerous." Kairi warned.

"We'll be fine, Kairi." Olette reassured when Hayner said,

"What about Seifer?"

"First, we gotta clear our names." Roxas said as he stood. "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

"Oh no!" Pence suddenly cried, "They're gone! Our _ are gone!" Realizing he couldn't say the word, Pence gasped and held his throat. "What?" He gasped.

"All our _, gone?" Hayner cried before he too grabbed his throat.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked before whispering, "_." She gasped. She couldn't say it either!

"You can't say _, why not?" Olette gasped.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked, "Our _ are gone!"

"Stolen..." Roxas said, "And not just the _. The word _! They stole it, too!"

"What kinda thief is that?" Hayner asked.

"A magic one?" Kairi suggested, "Does such a thing even exist?"

"Seifer could never have pulled that off." Hayner added.

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded.

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner cried and he ran off with Pence and Olette. Roxas and Kairi moved to follow when Roxas suddenly rocked.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. He suddenly fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried and knelt beside him, her hand on his back.

* * *

"His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon." DiZ said as he monitored Sora.

* * *

Kairi began to shake him, to wake him, her worry increasing, when he moaned and began to stand. Kairi watched him as he rose, her face displaying her worry.

"Roxas, are you okay?" She asked as he stood and dusted his pants off.

"Huh?" Roxas said until he saw his worried best friend and smiled, "I'm fine, Kai." Kai was his nickname for her and only his. Just then, Olette came down and said,

"Roxas, Kairi, c'mon." Roxas nodded and he and Kairi left the Usual Spot to see their trio of friends standing by the clothes shop owned by Biggs.

"Over here!" Hayner called. The duo ran over and spoke to the trio.

"Let's get this investigation underway!" Pence smiled.

"Yo, Roxas." Biggs said, "Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..."

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas said.

"I'd like to believe you, but..." Biggs said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Who else would steal that stuff?" Biggs continued.

"What stuff?" Roxas asked.

"As if you didn't know." Biggs said, "Hey, I'm not gonna tell you."

"That's kinda rude." Kairi quipped.

"Go ask at the accessory shop." Biggs suggested. The five ran over to Jessie's shop.

"Go on, Roxas-ask her." Hayner said.

"Oh, it's you, Roxas...Please don't let me down." Jessie said, "You used to be one of my favorite customers."

"I'm not a thief!" Roxas cried. Kairi could tell he was growing tired of the claims.

_Why does everyone suspect and accuse him and not the rest of us? _Kairi wondered.

"Okay..." Jessie said.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know." Roxas said.

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name." Jessie suggested, "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." The five made their way over.

"Roxas?" The woman said, "Have you seen my cat around?"

"Er..." Roxas said. Kairi looked up and saw the cat. Quickly, she walked up to Roxas and whispered,

"Look up." Roxas did so and saw the cat. Once the blonde got the cat down, the woman smiled,

"Thank you, Roxas."

"Did they steal something from you, too?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, my, yes. Something important." The woman answered.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it." Roxas said.

"I believe you." The woman smiled.

"Thanks for that, ma'm." Roxas smiled, "So what did they take from you?"

"My _." The woman answered, "My precious _."

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing _." Hayner said.

"And not just _," Kairi said, "but the word _, too."

"This isn't your average thief..." Pence sighed.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Olette said.

"We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!" Roxas said and led the way.

* * *

Once they arrived, they found Rai, Fuu and Vivi.

"Thieves." Fuu pointed.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai cried. Kairi groaned internally. Rai's famous 'y'know' was so annoying, whenever anyone besides him would say it, she'd wack them upside the head.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." Seifer said as he joined his gang. When he saw Kairi he laughed, "You really made a bad choice all those years ago." When Kairi had first arrived, Seifer had offered her a position in his gang. Kairi scoffed,

"Yeah right."

"What'd you say?" Hayner cried. The four were protective over Kairi but Kairi knew it also involved him being called 'blondie'.

"You can give us back the _ now." Seifer said.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai added.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." Seifer bragged. Roxas glared at him as he continued, "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers."

"Replay." Fuu said.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer laughed. Both sides prepared to fight when Seifer said, "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide." Roxas stepped foreward and knelt down as Seifer, Rai and Fuu laughed.

"Roxas!" Hayner cried.

"You're better than this!" Kairi added. She then noticed what Roxas was doing. He was assessing the Stuggle bats. He ran for one and grabbed it, ready to fight.

"Roxas, focus!" Pence cried. Roxas nodded in acknowledgement as Seifer taunted,

"Come on...quit playin' around and fight!" Roxas then attacked Seifer. He slashed, dodged and attacked Seifer. He was really good but he only fought for what was right, a trait Kairi extremely admired about him. It was one of the reasons she first fell for him. Seifer eventually fell to the ground and Rai and Fuu stepped in front of him.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said.

"Tournament decides." Fuu added. Pence then raised his camera and took a picture of Roxas as he turned around. He gave Roxas a thumbs up when a white creature suddenly appeared and stole the camera.

"Whoa!" Pence cried.

"What was that?" Hayner asked, annoyed.

"The thief?" Olette asked.

"Most likely." Kairi confirmed as she followed Roxas after it.

* * *

They ended up at the Old Mansion.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried. Roxas turned and his eyes widened.

"Kai! What're you doing here?!" He cried.

"You really thought I'd let you go alone?" She asked. Roxas sighed,

"Fine but be careful." Kairi nodded and the two walked up to the gates. As they approached the creature, it said,

"We have come for you, my liege."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Kairi added. Suddenly, the creature's mouth opened.

"Stay back!" Roxas ordered as he took a battle stance. He tried to attack the creature but he kept missing. "It's no use..." He said, frustrated. Suddenly, pixels surrounded Roxas' Struggle bat. "What?" He gasped, confused. It suddenly became a giant key-shaped weapon. Roxas and Kairi stared at it in awe when it appeared to move Roxas' arm.

"What...what is this thing?" Roxas cried as it pointed at the creature.

"Roxas! You have to fight!" Kairi cried. Her cry seemed to snap Roxas out of his reverie as he took up a battle stance and attacked the creature again, this time hitting it. "Yes!" Kairi cried in happiness. Finally, it exploded into pictures and the key-shaped weapon in Roxas' hand vanished in pixels as it came. "Roxas!" Kairi cried, running foreward and hugging him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. Slowly, Kairi pulled away, noticing how close she was to Roxas. Blushing, she stepped back, unaware Roxas was blushing as well.

"Come on, let's head back." Roxas suggested and the two gathered the pictures before heading off, Kairi not speaking at all.

* * *

Back in the Usual Spot, the five were looking over the pictures.

"What's this?" Hayner asked. It was a picture of Roxas and Biggs.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop." Roxas explained, "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo." Olette smiled. "Oh...!" She gasped.

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" Pence smiled.

"So, Roxas, Kairi-tell us about the picture thief." Hayner requested.

"Not much to say." Kairi admitted.

"The pictures were just lying there." Roxas added.

"Then how do we prove we were the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked. He then looked down at the next picture and teased, "It's a GIRL..." Kairi looked at it. It was only Jessie so it meant nothing. Olette gave Kairi a sympathetic look. She was the only one to know of Kairi's 'crush'. Kairi herself wasn't even sure what to call it anymore.

"You look happy, Roxas." Olette teased, trying to act natural.

"Do not." Roxas stated, sneaking a look at Kairi, who wasn't looking at him, her bangs blocking her view of him.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence said.

"Ohh." Olette gasped.

"Now it makes sense." Kairi grinned.

"That's why everyone thought it was us." Olette said.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked.

"Are they really all of me?" Roxas asked Pence.

"Yep." Pence said as he showed Roxas one of him and the candy store woman.

"See?" Hayner said.

"Look." Olette said as one of Roxas lying on the ground with Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi above him was held up.

"Every single one..." Kairi said as one of the gang in front of the mansion was shown.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence asked.

"C'mon, get serious." Hayner said, "Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas cried and all five started laughing. The five looked up as the train went by. Hayner, Pence and Olette left, leaving Kairi and Roxas.

"You sure are doing better than earlier." Kairi grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas cried.

"You wouldn't speak! You were like a zombie!" Kairi teased. Roxas laughed and Kairi couldn't help but laugh too. She loved the sound of his laugh...The two then left together, Roxas walking Kairi home. As they walked past an area where the sun was coming through, Roxas closed his eyes to block it while Kairi didn't even blink. "Roxas?" Kairi asked, knowing something was wrong, "You okay?" The next thing both of them knew was darkness.

* * *

_Restoration at 12%_

* * *

"Organization miscreants...they've found us." DiZ said as Riku approached.

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" Riku asked. He hadn't been watching with DiZ and was still unaware of Kairi's presence in the digital Twilight Town.

"Both are nothing but data to them." DiZ answered, "The fools could never tell the difference." After a slight pause, he continued, "We are running out of time. Namine must make haste." As Riku left, Namine entered. "Namine, how is it that Kairi's memory changed as well?" He asked.

"I don't know." Namine admitted, "I didn't touch her memory. I believe...it might be her heart."

"But why would her heart do that?" DiZ asked.

"Because it didn't want to stand out." Namine said.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had Riku not knowing about Kairi in this chapter because I doubt DiZ would tell him that right away. Besides, I already have his appearance in the next day planned out. And for now, each chapter is a day in the digital Twilight Town so they will be long but will eventually shorten.**

**Roxas: Review for Wolfie! Later.**

**Me: Not again!**


	3. Chapter 3:The 2nd Day:Odd Jobs

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks so much if you're reading this, it means a lot! Also, thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, TPXIII and BadWolfAlchemist for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 136 readers! I'm so excited to also announce I have another Kingdom Hearts story out called The Light That Shines. It centers around an OC named Shaylee as she goes through the KH series, starting in Birth By Sleep. Please check it out! And if anyone wants to do a cover for this story, I'd love to see it! Just send me the link and I might use it! And to clarify, the heart on the back of Kairi's vest is the Kingdom Hearts logo.**

**Hayner: Hurry up and start!**

**Me: Eek! Hayner! Don't scare me!**

**Hayner: Yeah, yeah, go on and start!**

**Me: Alright...enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hi Kairi!"_

"_Your nickname will be...Kai!"_

"_Come on, Kai!"_

"_Your name's Kairi?"_

"_Give me a break, Kairi!"_

"_Kairi?"_

"_Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

"_KAIRI!"_

Kairi sat up with a gasp as the dream finally ended. She held her head in her hands as the voices faded. It hurt so bad but she couldn't make them stop. And believe her, she tried. She even went to a therapist once but came out with nothing. Seeing the time, the redhead got up and quickly got dressed before leaving. She arrived at the Usual Spot within moments.

"Hey, Kairi, nice to see you on time for once." Hayner teased.

"Shut it Hayner!" Kairi yelled as she took her usual seat and her ice cream from Olette and began to eat it silently. Roxas arrived a few minutes later and took an ice cream offered to him by Pence.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You doing better today?" Kairi asked as Roxas sat on the crate.

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas smiled.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked.

"I sure hope so." Olette said.

"Me too." Kairi added.

"Huh?" Hayner asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, well, you know." Pence said. Kairi groaned,

"What did I say about that phrase?" Pence chuckled,

"Sorry Kairi. Anyways, just thinking out loud."

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever." Hayner said.

"Wow, negative much?" Kairi asked sarcastically.

"But isn't that what growing up's all about?" Hayner continued, "What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Pence laughed,

"Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner cried.

"I actually liked it." Kairi smiled softly.

"That's a first." Hayner muttered only to get hit in the head with a ball Kairi found lying around.

"Shut up!" She grinned. After a small pause, Hayner said,

"Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette suggested.

"Nuh-uh." Hayner protested, "You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all!" Pence shrugged at Olette.

"What're you getting at?" Kairi asked, her worry over Roxas growing again. _What's going on with him? _She thought.

"So, how about this?" Hayner continued, standing up, "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach?"

"Because you answer your own questions?" Kairi quipped, getting a laugh out of Pence, Olette and Roxas. She sighed in relief at that. _He's okay._

"No, because we haven't gone once this entire vacation!" Hayner said, "Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO!" He turned around when none of his friends answered to find them all standing in a half circle in front of him. "No?" He said, "Aw, c'mon!"

"You sound like a little kid." Kairi teased with a smirk.

"Besides, maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas said.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner smiled.

"Debatable." Kairi muttered. Hayner glared at his redheaded rival before he led the way out of the Usual Spot. Kairi stood beside Roxas, worried when he didn't follow. "Roxas?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kai. I'm fine." Roxas smiled and nodded when Pence came in and said,

"Hurry up, Roxas, Kairi!" The duo nodded before they made their way out of the Usual Spot.

* * *

As they entered into the streets, they saw the trio of their friends standing together. As they approached, Hayner said,

"We're going to Market Street!" The trio then ran off. Kairi and Roxas were right behind them. They found their friends staring at a Struggle board. Seeing them, Hayner waved them over. The duo ran over and Hayner said, "Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals!" Hayner grinned, "That way, no matter what happens, the five of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on." Roxas agreed with a smile.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence grinned.

"Go get 'em!" Olette added.

"Just...be careful." Kairi said quietly. Though she trusted Roxas and Hayner to be careful, she could never start her worrying. She always worried for them, she just...never wanted them to be hurt. Hayner grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Your little boyfriend won't be hurt." Hayner teased. Kairi and Roxas blushed identical shades of red before Roxas turned to Kairi and reassured,

"We'll...we'll be fine, Kai. I...I promise." Kairi could tell he was nervous by his stutter but she was surprised to see him still blushing. Hesitantly, Kairi hugged him and he her. "Kai...we will get out of this safely." Roxas whispered, "I promise."

"I know, I trust you." Kairi whispered and she slowly let him go. She didn't see the disappointment in Roxas' eyes when she did so. Olette smirked at Kairi, who looked down, refusing to meet her best friend's gaze. Roxas turned to Hayner and the two held their arms in front of each other, forming an x.

"It's a promise!" Hayner grinned at his best friend, "Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for five of us?"

"4500 munny." Kairi and Olette answered in unison, being the smarter ones in the group.

"And 300 each to spend there." Hayner said, "What's that for all of us?"

"1500 munny." Kairi answered.

"A total of 6000 munny." Olette added.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked. Kairi smiled.

_There's my Roxas. _She thought when she blushed furiously. _Wait..._my _Roxas? Where did _that _come from?_

"Pretzels, of course!" Hayner smiled, "What else is there?"

"Well, there's always watermelon." Roxas suggested.

"Too pricey." Hayner argued, "They're, like, 2000 munny apiece."

"Pretzels it is." Roxas and Kairi said in unison. They looked up at each other in surprise before they looked away, both blushing. Olette smirked at Kairi who avoided her best friend's gaze while Roxas avoided the smirking Hayner and Pence, the only ones to know of _his _crush on _Kairi_.

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked, changing the subject.

"We need 6000 munny altogether." Olette said, "But all we have is..."

"I've got 800." Pence offered.

"...650." Olette said.

"I've got 700." Kairi said.

"150. Sorry." Roxas said.

"That's 2300 munny!" Hayner grinned, "We need another 3700." He turned away as the four looked at him. "Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough!" He cried, "We have 'til the train leaves to earn 740 munny each!" With that, the light blonde ran off. "Meet at the station with cash in hand!" He called back.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Pence asked.

"That is just like Hayner." Kairi muttered, though she was smiling.

"Whatever." Roxas said, "Those pretzels are sounding pretty good." The four then split up. Kairi ended up doing two seperate jobs. First, she was delivering letters using the skateboard Roxas had gotten her for her 15th birthday. He had even taught her to actually skateboard after she had begged and pleaded with him to teach her. She had delievered letters several times, earning 400 munny after several hours. Then, she moved onto the Accessory Shop where Jessie let her earn her last 340 in making jewelry. Kairi grinned as she ran to the station when she heard, "Kai!" Turning, Kairi saw Roxas running up to her.

"Hey, how'd you do?" Kairi asked. Roxas smirked,

"You'll just have to wait and see." There was silence between them as they walked until Roxas said, "I saw you skating around earlier, delivering letters. Guess those lessons paid off, huh?"

"Thanks, again for those." Kairi smiled. Roxas smiled back,

"Your welcome." The two reached the station plaza a few minutes later. They walked up to the rest of the group as they arrived.

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked.

"What've we got?" Pence asked.

"Let's see..." Roxas said as he took out his munny, "Just this.

"Nice going, Roxas!" Hayner grinned.

"I knew you would do it!" Olette added.

"Wow." Was all Kairi could say as she smiled.

"Nice work, everyone." Olette smiled once she finished counting the munny, "Added to what we started with, we now have..." She paused for dramatic effect and said, "Tada! 6200 munny!" She held out the bag of munny and handed it to Roxas.

"Sweet!" Hayner cried.

"Let's get tickets!" Olette grinned. Olette and Pence ran off as Roxas pocketed the munny and Kairi smiled. Hayner suddenly said,

"We can't be together forever...so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Kairi and Roxas stared at Hayner curiously.

"Hayner?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. Suddenly, Hayner punched Roxas and cried,

"Gotcha!" He then ran off to join the duo on the steps. Roxas looked at Kairi, who shrugged in return. The two began to follow their friends when suddenly, Roxas fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" He cried.

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted, kneeling beside her best friend and crush. Kairi looked over as a stick landed a ways away. The trio on the steps heard the commotion and turned around. "What?" Kairi gasped as she looked back at Roxas, who was starting to stand up only for him to be picked up by a man in a black coat, his hood hiding his face. The man said something to Roxas Kairi didn't catch but she stood up as Roxas asked,

"What?"

"Let him go!" Kairi demanded. The man turned to her and said something. A second later, Hayner cried,

"Roxas! Kairi! Three minutes!"

"Okay!" Roxas answered as the two turned to their friends. When they looked back, the man in black was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kairi asked. Roxas didn't have an answer. The two began to follow their friends and Kairi asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"A little but I'll be fine." Roxas reassured. Kairi shook her head. Roxas was so stubborn sometimes.

"You're coming over later so I can fix you up." She said, leaving no room for argument. It was the traditional healing Roxas got whenever he was injured. Kairi wanted to be a nurse someday and was very prepared for any injuries her friends received. Roxas chuckled and agreed as they entered the station.

* * *

"Five students!" Hayner requested once they were inside.

"Roxas, the money." Pence said.

"Wait-" Roxas said as he searched his pockets only to see the money was gone. "No!" He cried.

"Huh?" Hayner asked as Roxas and Kairi turned back and remembered what happened only a few seconds ago.

* * *

_The man in black picked Roxas up roughly._

* * *

"He took it!" Roxas cried in realization.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked as Roxas made a move to leave. Roxas turned back and explained,

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Roxas, calm down!" Kairi cried.

"Guy?" Hayner asked.

"He couldn't have gotten too far..." Roxas insisted.

"What're you talking about?" Hayner asked, "There was no guy."

"Huh?" Roxas gasped as the bell went off.

"What?" Kairi added.

"But he..." Roxas fumbled before saying, "There wasn't...really?"

"I...don't even know anymore." Kairi whispered, looking down and crossing her arms. The whistle went off.

"Oh boy..." Pence huffed.

"There wasn't anyone...there?" Roxas asked himself.

* * *

Later that day, the five sat on the clock tower eating their Sea Salt ice cream. They sat from left to right, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi and Roxas. Everyone was eating their ice cream but Roxas, who's ice cream was dripping, while Kairi only took small bites at a time.

"It's melting." Olette noted.

"Sorry." Roxas said.

"Me too." Kairi said, looking down.

"Cheer up already, you two!" Hayner said.

"That was definitely weird, though." Pence noted.

"Strange." Olette added.

"You said it." Hayner agreed.

"Can you feel Sora?" Roxas whispered to himself. Kairi gasped at the name as the full memory of Roxas' fall came back.

* * *

_The man in black picked Roxas up roughly._

"_Can you feel Sora?" He asked._

"_What?" Roxas asked._

"_Let him go!" Kairi demanded. The man turned to her._

"_Kairi..." He whispered._

* * *

Once they finished their ice cream, Kairi and Roxas went back to Kairi's home.

"I'm fine, Kai." Roxas insisted.

"Roxas, shut up." Kairi said, "I'm helping you and that's that." Roxas sighed as he sat on Kairi's bed as Kairi took out her first aid kit. She began to apply antibacteria ointment to Roxas' face. He winced but didn't cry out like he used to. Slowly, as Kairi finished, the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes, neither breaking the other's gaze. Slowly, Roxas leaned in but before anything could happen, everything went black.

* * *

_Restoration at 28% _"Namine, hurry." DiZ urged.

* * *

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Riku asked as he tossed the munny he took from Roxas in the air lazily.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ explained his reasoning.

"And this?" Riku asked, holding out the munny bag.

"We can always buy some Sea Salt ice cream." DiZ said before he laughed and continued, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that." Riku was silent for a moment before he asked,

"Why didn't you tell me about Kairi?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." DiZ said.

"It wouldn't be a big deal?" Riku cried, "She's my best friend!" He was silent for a moment before he asked, "How did she get there?"

"When Roxas collapsed after your battle, his heart called out to Kairi and she felt it. Her heart accepted his call and joined him in the digital town." DiZ explained, "_She _isn't really there. Her heart formed a manifistation of her body and changed her memories so she would blend in. Her body is safely on the Destiny Islands, asleep."

"How do we get her out?" Riku asked.

"I am working on a program that will activate on the 6th day." DiZ said, "Trust me, it will work."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and liked the small, almost Roxiri moment I gave you! Did you really think I'd let them get together that easily? Sorry but I had to do that! And I hope Riku's reaction to Kairi being in the digital Twilight Town. I figured he'd be overprotective of Kairi, as he's like an older brother to her and Sora. Again if you want to do a cover, please send me the link! And please check out my other story The Light That Shines!**

**Hayner: Review to make Wolfie happy. Later.**

**Me: Really?! Again?! Aww come on!**


	4. Chapter 4:The 3rd Day:Namine

**Hey guys, I'm glad to be back! I'm so excited to be updating because Roxiri is my favorite KH pairing. I know the storyline is the same as the game right now but trust me I will have it go AU, at least a little in the digital town but a lot right after so don't worry. Thanks to Ryou Blaze, SoraxKairi7 (I'm sorry but I promise the dialogue will change once the digital town is behind us!), Antex-The Legendary Zoroark (I'm sorry but having them kiss so soon in the summer just wouldn't work. They have to go through it as friends and get together at the end. The'I love you's can't happen yet!), TronDeathrune and vini8 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 268 readers!**

**Olette: It's time for day 3 everyone! Enjoy!**

**Me: Thanks Olette.**

* * *

"_Hi Kairi!"_

"_Your nickname will be...Kai!"_

"_Come on, Kai!"_

_"__You okay, Kai?"_

_"__Hey Kairi, if you want...I can be your best friend."_

_"__They don't even know we left."_

_"__Like we asked, know-it-all!"_

_"____I feel light within this girl."_

_"__Your name's Kairi?"_

_"__Give me a break, Kairi!"_

_"__Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, then I would have never thought about this."_

"_Kairi?"_

"_Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

"_KAIRI!"_

* * *

Kairi woke with a gasp before she sighed and covered her head in her hands. The dang dreams were getting more intense every night since the first day of the week started. She ran a hand through her red hair before she stood up, changed and headed out. As she walked she was suddenly frozen stiff. There was Roxas...talking to a blonde girl. Kairi didn't know why but jealously coursed through her veins. Quickly, she ran up crying,

"Roxas!" Said boy turned upon hearing his name being called. He smiled before turning back to the blonde girl who smiled,

"Hello, Kairi."

"Uh, hi." The redhead answered before asking, "Who are-" She was cut off by the girl holding up a hand, stopping her. Kairi then noticed Pence and Olette behind her, frozen. She gasped, her eyes wide, but the girl just smiled,

"I wanted to meet both of you at least once."

"Us?" Roxas and Kairi asked in unison, confused.

"Yes, you." The girl nodded. She then turned and walked away, Olette and Pence unfreezing as she did.

"What?" Kairi whispered as Pence said,

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping."

"Hey, you guys wanna come with us?" Olette asked.

"Um, uh, wait..." Roxas said, "did you just see that..."

"He's stalling..." Pence said.

"Very well then." Olette said, "We'll see you later, Roxas, Kairi, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Roxas answered. He then noticed Kairi's unusual quietness. He turned to her and asked, "Kai? You okay?" Kairi didn't answer. Instead, she just whispered,

"Why do I feel...like I know that girl?" She snapped out of it by Roxas' fingers in front of her face.

"Kai? You in there?" He said. Kairi giggled and nodded,

"I'm here." Roxas nodded before he said,

"Let's go find out what that girl wanted." Kairi nodded, still feeling the remnants of her jealously. "Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"Maybe." Kairi answered with a shrug. With a nod from Roxas, the duo took off.

* * *

When they reached the woods, Roxas looked around.

"Huh?" He whispered. Kairi saw the mansion and said,

"Come on, Roxas." The two began to move towards the mansion when a dark portal opened and those white creatures came out. "Ahh!" Kairi cried as one of the creatures moved to attack her, as she was inbetween it and Roxas. She fell to the ground and it tried to grab Roxas.

"Lemme go! Come on, Kai!" Roxas cried, helping her up. The two quickly ran away, ending up at the Sandlot.

"Hey, chicken wuss." Seifer said as they approached. Roxas stopped running then.

"Roxas! We have to keep going!" Kairi cried. She felt like she was sick, the darkness radiating off the creatures was almost too much for her. She could almost fall unconcious from it.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked.

"I dunno," Seifer answered, "but they've already crossed the line! Find a weapon!" Quickly, Roxas grabbed a Struggle bat, as did Seifer, Rai and Fuu, Vivi having run off.

"Kairi, get out of here." Roxas ordered.

"No way!" Kairi cried as she took a fighting stance, having somehow known martial arts when she woke up in the town all those years ago. She tried to punch and kick the creature attacking her but every ability she had failed. Roxas was knocked back, Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi surrounded while Kairi just fell beside Roxas, weak.

"Not good..." Roxas said when everything froze again. The white creatures faced Roxas, who stood infront of Kairi, protecting her. Suddenly, the girl from before cried,

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" Roxas spotted the girl but as he turned back, a white creature attacked him. Kairi gasped as Roxas vanished and she suddenly felt better. She noticed a green light surrounding her that she somehow knew indicated a potion. Kairi looked around as she stood when a white creature attacked her.

"No!" She cried, holding out her hand on instinct. A ball of white light shot out of Kairi's hand. "What?" She gasped when everything around her turned white.

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to see herself in a white room and the girl sitting on a ledge. Kairi went to speak but the girl held up a finger to silence her and gestured to something. Kairi turned and gasped when she saw a ball of darkness that displayed Roxas fighting the white creatures with the key-shaped weapon from before.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried but she couldn't do anything to help him.

"That weapon is the Keyblade." The girl explained, "And what's happening to Roxas is called a Dive to the Heart."

"How do you know?" Kairi asked.

"I was told by a friend." The girl answered.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"Namine. My name is Namine." The girl smiled after a slight pause. Kairi turned back and watched as a door appeared infront of Roxas.

_Be careful. _A voice said. Kairi gasped. That voice...it was familiar somehow. _Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking..._Roxas walked through the door and climbed up a series of stain glass windows, while fitting the white creatures. As he did, she noticed the glasses showed the same design. It was a boy with spikey brown hair, sleeping, with circles showing a duck, a dog, a boy and...a girl that was identical to Kairi when she was 14.

"Is that...me on the glass?" Kairi whispered.

"Ask your heart." Was Namine's answer. Kairi placed a hand on her heart. It was telling her that she was the girl.

_But...how can that be me when I don't know anyone on that glass and I've been here, in Twilight Town, most of my life? _Kairi thought.

_Because you know your heart doesn't lie._ A voice Kairi recognized from her dream answered, _You know you come from another world and that something seems off here. Try to remember Kairi..._Kairi was startled by what the voice said and was in a daze until she noticed Roxas had stepped through another door. He was looking around but when he turned, a giant white creature appeared. Roxas tried to escape but couldn't and was forced to face it.

"Come on, Roxas!" Kairi cried, "You can do it!" It was as if Roxas heard her because he fought with newfound confidence. He did so many moves Kairi wasn't even aware he had and struck the creature with presicion and accuracy. Finally, he finished it off. Kairi grinned when it exploded in darkness. Her smile fell, however, when Roxas was sucked up by the darkness. She watched as he tried to escape but couldn't. "Roxas!" She cried and reached out before his hand was sucked up by the darkness. She grabbed his wrist and everything became light. Roxas appeared beside her in a flash of light, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Kai?" He whispered. Kairi didn't say anything for a while until she whispered,

"I'm proud of you." She then released his hand and blushed as she looked away. Roxas noticed Namine then and moved to speak but the blonde girl held a finger up to silence him.

"My name is Namine." She said, "Roxas...do you remember your true name?" Before either of the two could answer, the man in black appeared and grabbed Namine's arm and picked her up from where she sat on the ledge.

"Say no more, Namine." He said.

"Let her go!" Kairi demanded, strangely protective of the girl. The redhead was ignored as Namine protested,

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth." The man countered.

"Hey!" Roxas cried, "You're that pickpocket!" The man waved his hand and a portal of darkness opened. Kairi cried out, jumping as far away from it as she could get, Roxas in front of her protectively as he too backed up. Suddenly, the man came up and pushed Roxas into it.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried when the man grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Kairi..." He whispered before he threw her in, though lighter than he pushed Roxas.

* * *

Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" Rai said. Kairi slowly sat up, unable to fully move from pain. She looked over at Roxas as he woke.

"How's this?" Seifer asked.

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" Rai encouraged. Kairi groaned.

_SHUT UP! _She thought.

"How 'bout one more, y'know?" Rai suggested.

"What's that for?!" Roxas cried as he stood up.

"Keepsake." Fuu answered.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai explained.

"Cakewalk." Fuu bragged.

"What were those things?" Kairi whispered hoarsely, Roxas finally noticing her still on the ground. He knelt beside her but before he could say anything, Seifer answered,

"Outsiders, that's what." Roxas silently offered the girl a potion which she gratefully took as Seifer continued, "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measures'."

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?" Rai said. Roxas shook his head and turned his head, only to see Hayner, Pence and Olette standing there. Olette, noticing Kairi on the ground, ran over and helped her up before following Hayner and Pence, who had already left.

"Wait up!" Roxas cried as he followed.

* * *

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, Roxas gave me a potion." Kairi answered as they entered the Usual Spot.

"You and Roxas spent the day with Seifer?" Pence asked.

"Not...really." Kairi answered.

"What were you doing?" Hayner asked.

"I...don't remember much." Kairi admitted, "I fell unconcious somehow before anything happened." Olette nodded and handed Kairi a sea salt ice cream. Kairi smiled slightly but she missed Roxas. Just then, Roxas entered the Usual Spot. Kairi smiled slightly at him but said nothing.

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.

"N-No..." Roxas answered, "It's not like that..."

"Oh yeah! How was the beach?" Kairi asked, changing the subject. Following her lead, Roxas asked,

"Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go." Olette answered, "It wouldn't be the same without you guys, right?"

"...Sorry." Roxas answered, looking down.

"Me too." Kairi said sadly. Olette placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder and smiled lightly.

"Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow?" Roxas suggested, "We could get those pretzels and..."

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner interuppted coldly.

"Oh..." Roxas said before he realized, "Oh!"

"I'm outta here." Hayner said before he left. Pence, Olette and Kairi stood up, looking at Roxas when everything went black.

* * *

_Restoration at 48%_

* * *

DiZ and Riku stood in the computer room, watching over Roxas and Kairi when Riku asked,

"Was that Namine made of data?"

"No..." DiZ answered, "Namine hijacked the data herself." He paused for a second before he continued, "Look what she's done now...She's totally beyond my control!" He punched the computer in anger.

"Calm down." Riku said.

"It doesn't matter." DiZ said, "As long as Namine accomplishes her goal...we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

"And Kairi?" Riku asked, "How do you plan on getting her out?"

"I am working on an escape for her." DiZ explained, "Once Roxas and Kairi come here, they will find this room. As soon as Kairi touched this computer, Namine will open a Dark Corridor, sending her heart back to her body."

"And if it doesn't work?" Riku asked.

"It will." DiZ assured.

* * *

Namine stared at Sora as he slept.

"Sora..." She whispered, "I know you're worried about Kairi. But don't worry. I'm working on her memory." She smiled, "She'll remember you soon enough." Inside the machine, Sora seemed to hear her. "I just hope she isn't too different once she escapes." Namine whispered, too quiet for Sora to hear.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked as he entered. Namine was startled. "What do you mean?" Riku repeated.

"Kairi...her heart changed her memory to fit in with the digital town." Namine explained, "Her heart convinced herself she's really there and that she's...in love with Roxas."

"What?!" Riku cried. Namine nodded. "Can you change it?"

"I don't know if the feelings are real are not." Namine admitted, "I can't destroy her memories from the digital town and I can't change her heart. It all depends on what she feels." Riku was silent. Kairi and Sora, it had always been them. Everyone on the islands assumed they would end up together but...this changed things. Kairi falling for Sora's Nobody...that could be dangerous for Sora. If only for his feelings.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm excited because Kairi's memories are coming back very soon! And the whole Kairi using light thing is a theory of mine that the Princesses of Heart can wield light because of their hearts. This was encouraged by Roxas using light and we all know thanks to Ven he has a pure heart. I have a theory of there being...12 hearts of pure light. If you want my whole theory, go read All the Pieces and if you like this story, please go read The Light That Shines, my Ven/OC story.**

**Olette: Review to make Wolfie smile! Thanks! Bye!**

**Me: Not you too!**


	5. Chapter 5:The 4th Day:Memories

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it's been a while but I'm glad to finally be continuing this. And the big Roxiri moment you guys want is coming next chapter, I swear! Anyways, thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, OblivianDoctor and ghostfriend for reviewing/following along with all 452 readers! Okay, I've been thinking long and hard about this chapter, because this is where Kairi and Roxas first talked in the original game and where our pairing of Roxiri began and I think I figured out a way to include it, since it's central to Kairi remembering Sora. And we have Axel coming into play as well. Also, I have decided that since Kairi is going to fall in love with Roxas, Namine and Sora will have an alluded romance, and if I continue this to a series of how the games change because of Kairi joining Roxas then Namora will come into play. Let me know if you guys want me to do that. Also, the theme song for this story is Right Here by Ashes Remain.**

**Pence: Come on and start Wolfie, before they decide to turn back and not read.**

**Me: Okay, okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Kairi? Can you hear me?"_

"Who's there?"

"_An old friend."_

"That's not helpful."

"_Sorry. Let's just say...I met you in the past and helped you."_

"You knew me before I came to Twlight Town?"

"_In a way, yes."_

"What?"

"_Kairi, you must remember who you are and where you really come from."_

"What?"

"_Trust me and you will remember."_

* * *

"Wait!" Kairi cried as she sat up in bed, the dream ending. Kairi sighed and wiped her forehead. Calming down, she remembered what day it was. The day of the Struggle Tournament. Quickly, she jumped up and got dressed for the day before running to the Sandlot. As she reached it, she looked around.

"Kairi!" Olette waved. Kairi smiled and headed over to her friends.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" Pence asked.

"I'm good." Kairi nodded.

"Good." Olette smiled.

"Who're ya gonna root for?" Pence asked.

"Both of them, silly." Olette answered, Kairi nodding in agreement. Everthing felt normal now, as if nothing bad had happened over the past couple days between the friends and Kairi was glad. She didn't want any tension between her friends. She turned to the stage as the sponser came on and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He said, "Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"

"Seifer, y'know?" Rai cried. Kairi groaned at that.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" The sponser asked.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette, Pence and Kairi cheered.

"Setzeerrrrrr!" A group of girls cheered. Kairi rolled her eyes. Those girls were the type to drool over any boy, Roxas included, which Kairi did not like. Setzer waved at the crowd with a smile.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up," The sponser said, "so you know what comes next: Let's"

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd finished as the fireworks went off.

"Hey, now." Biggs smiled, "It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries!" The crowd cheered as Biggs continued, "Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Vivi!" Kairi was surprised there.

_How did Vivi get in there? _She thought.

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner!" Biggs continued, "It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" Kairi noticed Roxas looked pretty sad, probably from his and Hayner's fight yesterday. She felt so bad for him. "So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!?" Biggs asked, "Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle-the Five Crystal Trophy!" Said trophy was 5 blue swirls, each ending with a crystal. One was orange, another yellow, the third green, a blue and finally, a deep purple. Kairi always loved the colors and hoped either Hayner or Roxas would win. "AND a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" Biggs said. Said Struggle champion held up his championship belt. "It won't be long now, folks." Biggs said, "I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!" The four boys gathered and heard the rules quickly before the competition began. The announcer handed Roxas and Hayner Struggle bats, as they were fighting first. Hayner pointed the bat at Roxas, earning cheers.

"Hey...sorry about yesterday." Roxas apologized.

"What, you're still worried about that?" Hayner asked, "You need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've got a lot on my mind." Roxas said.

"Sorry, man." Hayner said and the two were silent until he said, "Wait, what am I sorry for?" Hayner smiled at Roxas and Kairi could just tell Roxas smiled back.

"Looks like they've made up." Kairi smiled as she shared a look with Olette and Pence.

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" Biggs announced as said two took their battle stances. The two charged each other and began to land several hits on their opponent. In the end, Roxas came out as the winner. "And the winner is Roxas!" Biggs cried as he raised Roxas' hand in the air. "Not even friendship will slow this kid down." Biggs said as Roxas waved, "And Hayner put up a great fight, too!" As Roxas looked over at Kairi, he locked eyes with her. She smiled as she clapped and nodded encouragingly at her crush. He grinned back at her. Roxas then ran up to Hayner, who was lying on the ground.

"I lost." He groaned, "Awww, I can't believe it!" Hayner stood and smiled, "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas smiled. Hayner grinned for a second before turning away.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." He said. Kairi giggled at Hayner.

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." Roxas said as he put a hand on Hayner's shoulder.

"Nah, that's alright." Hayner smiled as he pushed Roxas' hand away and jokingly punched his hand. As Hayner headed over to his trio of friends, he crossed paths with Seifer, who said,

"Out of the way."

"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner quipped. Roxas looked next to him and jumped slightly as he Vivi was there, silently. Vivi looked up at the blonde and laughed. Kairi stared at Vivi weirdly. Something was wrong with him.

* * *

Roxas and Hayner walked back over to their friends where they were congratulated. They watched as Seifer faced Vivi, who was staring directly at Roxas.

"Don't mess with your elders." Seifer said. Vivi then faced Seifer as Biggs announced,

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" The fight began and Vivi charged at Seifer.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked.

"He's acting really strange." Kairi remarked, crossing her arms. Seifer was able to hold his own against Vivi and managed to get an orb out.

"You're mine!" Seifer cried as he ran for the orb. But before he could grab it, Vivi did and attacked Seifer, causing him to lose a lot of orbs and fall on the ground.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened..." Biggs said, "Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

"Something isn't right." Kairi muttered.

"You can say that again." Pence agreed.

"That's not Vivi." Seifer said as he passed the group.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. As Seifer passed Roxas, he said,

"Thrash 'im." Rai and Fuu followed Seifer out. Roxas turned his gaze from Seifer to Vivi, who was staring at him. Kairi walked up to him and whispered,

"I don't like this."

"Me either, Kai." Roxas agreed, "Me either." The sponser came up then and said,

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place."

"So I'm in third now?" Hayner asked, "Aw, baby!" Kairi shook her head at Hayner but she couldn't help but not like what was going on with Vivi. He wasn't acting normal and it had her extremely worried, especially for Roxas' safety.

* * *

Roxas and Vivi stood on the stage for the final match.

"Keep it clean, fellas." The sponser said before he handed them their bats.

"And now, the match that you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" Biggs announced. Roxas and Vivi charged and hit each other, Roxas landing more blows than Vivi. As Roxas moved to deliever the final blow, everything froze. Kairi waved a hand in front of Pence and Olette's, who she was standing in between, faces as Roxas looked around.

"Kai?" Roxas asked. Kairi shrugged showing she didn't understand it either. Suddenly, Vivi glowed white and turned into the white creatures from before.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried.

"Again!?" Roxas cried as he was surrounded by three of them. The Keyblade appeared in Roxas' hand in a flash of light. "Again..." He sighed before he took a battle stance and cried, "Kai, be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Kairi cried and watched as Roxas fought the creatures quickly. They were defeated within a few minutes. "Yeah Roxas!" Kairi cried with a grin. Roxas stood in his battle stance breathing heavily for a minute before he stood and looked around. Kairi looked at Olette and snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face. Nothing. Suddenly, clapping filled the air. Both teens turned to see a figure wearing a black cloak that hid his face.

"Roxas." The figure said, showing he was a male, "Alright. Fight fight fight." Kairi wasn't sure why but his voice...it was familiar. Roxas stared at him silently. "You really don't remember?" The man asked, "It's me. You know, Axel." He removed his hood showing his spikey red hair, emerald green eyes and purple tear dropped shapped marks under his eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Talk about blank with a captial 'B'." Axel said, "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

_Are those the white creatures? _Kairi wondered, _Dusks?_ Axel held out his hands and fire spun around them before it faded, revealing two red and silver chakrams.

"Wait a sec," Roxas said, "tell me what's going on!"

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel said, "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not." It was then Kairi noticed Axel didn't notice her and Roxas was keeping it that way, trying to protect her. "Then you'll hear the story." Axel finished as he took a battle stance. Roxas backed up nervously when the background began to swirl.

"What?" Kairi whispered, trying to stay hidden.

"Uh oh." Axel said as he looked around when his eyes landed on Kairi as she too looked around. He made a "Hmm." As the background stopped swirling, Roxas looked down at the Keyblade before he threw it, shouting,

"What's going ON!?" The Keyblade disappeared from where it landed and reappeared in Roxas' hand.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel said, "You know, I could bring that girlfriend of yours instead, she could be very valuable." Roxas glared at Axel, who took a battle stance, and noticed the Keyblade glowed white for a second.

"Okay, fine!" He cried, "You asked for it!"

"Be careful, Roxas!" Kairi cried worridly. Axel was a wild card. He wasn't from Twilight Town and Roxas didn't know his style of fighting. This was more dangerous than anything else Roxas had done or anyone else he had fought.

"I'll be fine, Kai." Roxas called.

"That's more like it!" Axel cried before he attacked Roxas, forcing him to stumble back. Roxas locked onto Axel and attacked him several times when Axel cried, "Burn!" Fire shot at Roxas, forcing him to steady himself in the air before he attacked Axel again. He landed a few hits but went back when Axel said, "Don't make me mad." Fire surrounded him and he threw his flaming chakrams at Roxas as the blonde tried to attack him. Roxas grunted from the pain. "Hey, do I ring any bells yet?" Axel asked before Roxas charged him again. Axel landed one more hit until Roxas defeated him. "Not bad, Roxas." Axel said.

"Yeah, Roxas!" Kairi cheered, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, a man wearing a black and yellow outfit with tan sleeves, a red cloak and red bandages and two belts covering everything but his one seen eye, a gold color, appeared in what Kairi thought was data.

"Huh?" Roxas gasped.

"What?" Kairi gasped.

"So it was you." Axel stated. Axel jumped back and lit his chakrams before throwing them at the man. They were reflected away by an unseen barrier.

"Whoa..." She whispered, shocked. The man turned to Roxas and said,

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel cried. Roxas looked back and forth as the man cried,

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" Axel cried. They both kept yelling his name, trying to sway him. Finally, Kairi cried,

"ROXAS!" Roxas held his head and whispered,

"Hayner...Pence...Olette...Kairi..." He then stood up straight and shouted, "Hayner! Pence! Olette! Kairi!" There was a flash of light and everything unfroze, the Struggle bat back in Roxas' hand. Vivi was where he was before and fell to the ground. Roxas was shocked as his eyes opened, as was Kairi, though she was smiling.

"What?" Biggs asked, "What just happened?"

"Huh?" Vivi said as he stood. "How did I get here?" He asked before he walked off. Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up to Roxas, Kairi still standing in shock on the side.

"Roxas!" Olette cried. The trio began to congratulate him as Biggs announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-our new top Struggler!" Snapping out of her reverie, Kairi ran forward and smiled at Roxas, congratulating him for both winning the Struggle match and for defeating Axel. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear,

"You won more than just top Struggler today. You won best fighter." Roxas smiled and whispered back,

"Thanks Kai." Kairi shivered slightly before she let him go, ignoring the look Olette was giving her, and blushing red as was Roxas.

* * *

The five stood along the side, the four staring at Roxas, who was looking down.

"Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Setzeerrrr!" The fangirls screamed again.

"Oh boy." Kairi muttered, covering her face with her hands. Said Struggler was currently on the stage, waving.

"Roxas!" Olette said, "It's starting!" Roxas nodded and walked over.

"You two, play fair now." The sponser said, "You're at the top of the bracket."

"There's only room for one up here." Setzer said.

"Well, may the best man win!" The sponser said before he walked away.

"Hey. Rucksack." Setzer said, "How about you throw the match for me?"

"Roxas! Focus!" Hayner cried.

"You can do this!" Kairi grinned back. Roxas heard his friends. He couldn't let them down! He had to do his best and try to win, if only for them, though, if he was honest with himself, he couldn't see Kairi as his best friend any more. Roxas glared at Setzer.

"Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while." Setzer negotiated.

"Get real." Roxas said, taking a battle stance.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion!" Biggs announced, "The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong." Setzer said, "And that is a big mistake." The match began. Setzer was, by far, the best fighter Roxas faced and made it very difficult for Roxas to get him. But, in the end, Roxas came out the winner.

"Roxas! Roxas!" The crowd cheered. Roxas waved as Setzer walked away. Setzer paused and turned back when Hayner cried,

"Roxas!" Roxas' four friends ran up to him and Setzer turned back and walked away.

"You did it!" Olette cried.

"I knew you could do it!" Kairi grinned.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence added. The sponser handed Roxas the championship belt, which he held in the air as the crowd cheered. Kairi grinned at Roxas, happy he got his wish.

* * *

Later that day, the five friends were sitting on the clock tower as Roxas admired the trophy. He took off the yellow crystal and threw it to Olette, who caught it in her surprise. He then threw the orange at Hayner, who caught it easily, and then the green at Pence, who fumbled with it for a second. He then took the purple one and handed it to Kairi before he took the blue one off for himself and held it up to the sky, his friends following. The crystals sparked in the sunset.

"As promised." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence smiled.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner stated.

"They're beautiful." Kairi smiled softly.

"Why Kairi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look peaceful." Hayner teased.

"Hayner, you are _very _lucky Olette's between us." Kairi glared getting a laugh from all four of her friends before she too joined in.

"I've got a present, too..." Olette said, "for all of us." She reached down and pulled out five Sea Salt ice creams as Kairi put her crystal in her pocket.

"Whoa!" Hayner gasped as Roxas stood. Roxas smiled when he lost his footing and fell.

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted, reaching over the edge for him but her fingers missed his by inches. Suddenly, a pain pierced her head. Kairi grabbed her head and held it tightly between her fingers. She stumbled backwards and ran into the clock tower. Kairi kneeled on the ground as everything turned dark.

* * *

_Kairi was on the Destiny Islands, walking home from school when a voice called,_

"_Kairi! Wait up!" Kairi turned and smiled as her friend Selphie ran up. The two then continued to walk. As they did, Selphie asked, "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."_

"_Not today, sorry." Kairi said before she walked ahead and stopped._

"_Aw, why not?" Selphie whined. Kairi's sapphire eyes focused ahead of her, towards the island where she and her friends used to play together._

"_Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asked._

"_Riku?" Selphie asked._

"_Yeah." Kairi confirmed._

"_I wonder whatever happened to him?" Selphie said, "I sure miss him."_

"_He's far away." Kairi smiled, "But I know we'll see him again."_

"_Sure." Selphie smiled, "Of course we will."_

"_And the other boy?" Kairi asked._

"_What other boy?" Selphie asked, confused._

"_The one who was with Riku and me all the time-" Kairi explained, "we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself-I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."_

"_Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie asked. Kairi nodded when she felt dizzy. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground._

* * *

"_Namine...? What's happening to me?" A boy's voice asked. Kairi didn't know why but his voice...it was so familiar...so comforting._

"_Who are you? And that's not my name." Kairi said, "I'm Kairi."_

"_Kairi...I know you." The boy said, "Your my best friend and that girl he likes."_

"_What?" Kairi asked from the first part of the sentence when she remembered the second, "Who? Please, a name!"_

"_I'm Roxas, Kai...don't you remember?" The boy, Roxas, said._

"_I don't know Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" Kairi asked. Suddenly, Roxas' voice changed._

"_You don't remember my name?" He asked, "Thanks a lot, Kairi!" Kairi gasped upon hearing his voice. _She knew him. _ "O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint." He said, "Starts with an 'S'!" Suddenly, Kairi found herself falling until she reached a dark platform. She stood up and gasped. In front of her was a familiar blue haired girl, only slightly older than Kairi herself._

"_Hello Kairi." She smiled._

"_You're the girl from my dream last night!" Kairi cried, suddenly remembering Twilight Town._

"_Yes." The girl nodded, "I am. But I am also a friend from your past."_

"_Huh?" Kairi asked._

"_Kairi," The girl said, "you are trapped in a digital world where your memories were altered by your heart. Now, you must awaken _all _of your memories."_

"_H-How do I do that?" Kairi asked. Suddenly, Namine appeared. "Namine!" Kairi cried._

"_Remember that boy's name." Namine explained, "He was the most important person to you before this happened. If you remember him, everything else will come back." Kairi nodded and closed her eyes. With all her might, she tried to think of the boy's name._

"Starts with an 'S'!" _The boy's voice rang in Kairi's head, trying to help her. Kairi gasped as she suddenly saw all of her friends from Twilight Town standing beside some whited out figures in the blackness. She saw Roxas wearing a black cloak and standing beside a more visable figure. She could make out just a few colors and part of his face. Then, it hit her like a tidal wave._

"_Sora!" She cried and suddenly, everything came rushing back. The figure standing beside Roxas, Sora, filled with Sora's image and flooded light into the darkness, filling in the white figures with their images and her memories returned. From Radiant Garden with Yuffie, Ienzo, Aerith, Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Lea, Isa, her grandmother and Aqua, the blue haired girl, to Destiny Islands with _Sora_, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka and finally to Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas. She then realized that the scene she thought was real before Roxas talked to her was actually one of her memories of Selphie, the first time she brought Sora up, just a little while before Kairi met Roxas and entered the digital town. Namine and Aqua smiled at Kairi and walked over to her._

"_Your memory has been restored." Aqua smiled._

"_And there's only one day left." Namine added before the light and all of Kairi's friends faded._

* * *

_Restoration at 79%_

* * *

DiZ stared at the computer monitoring Sora.

"His progress is astounding." He remarked as Riku lazily threw Roxas' crystal in the air. He couldn't get Kairi's, sadly.

"So what happened?" He asked. He put the crystal in the munny pouch and walked over to stand behind DiZ.

"Namine's encounter with Roxas affected his heart's connection with Kairi's." DiZ explained, "Her heart was trying to resurface memories and the connection strengthened, as Roxas is the only connection to Sora she has. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?"

"Namine..." Riku said, "She's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies." DiZ explained, "She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

"But whose Nobody is she?" Riku asked.

"I could tell you..." DiZ said, "But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" Riku reached up and removed his hood, showing Ansem's face.

"It's Ansem." He stated. DiZ began to laugh before he said,

"It's an honor, Ansem!"

* * *

Riku left the computer room some time later and found Namine.

"Riku!" Namine cried, startled.

"How long will Kairi be asleep?" Riku asked. Namine looked down.

"A day." She answered, "Her heart is unlocking her memories. For her, it will feel like it's barely been a few hours but in reality, it will take her a full day to recover everything and sort it all correctly."

"Does the computer provide her an excuse?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Namine nodded, "I made sure that her and Roxas' friends believe she wasn't feeling well and needed to rest for the day."

"What about Roxas?" Riku asked.

"He'll believe it because the last he remembers is falling off the clock tower." Namine explained. Riku nodded and left the memory witch. Namine turned back and went through the rooms leading to Sora's. As she passed Donald, Goofy and Jiminy's pods, she touched them in respect. When she reached Sora's, she bowed her head. "Sora..." She whispered, "I hope you can forgive me for what happened to Kairi and how she may not be the same." Namine looked up and caught the slightest movement of Sora's head. He was nodding. Namine smiled slightly, feeling her nonexistent heart begin to pound harder in her chest and butterflies to fill her stomach. She looked down.

_What is this feeling? _She wondered.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, if any of you would be so kind as to check out my FF7 and KH crossover, Light of Hope, I would like that very much. I'll try to update again soon but no promises. And if you're confused on how I changed Roxas and Kairi's scene, just ask and I'll explain. And if you're a Namora fan, you've got a small taste of how it's going to be in this story. Once Namine leaves the beginning, it won't be mentioned a lot but towards the end where Roxas and Kairi reunite, there will be small glimpses of Namora. Also, this story won't be very long, it's just going to go through how Kairi changed things by falling for Roxas instead of Sora. And the big moment you've all patiently waiting for is coming next chapter! Don't forget to vote if you guys want me to go into DDD after this story, detailing what happens to Kairi and of course diving deeper into Namora and Roxas' feelings.**

**Pence: Leave a review to make Wolfie happy! (And so she'll stop taking so long to update.) Bye.**

**Me: Pence! I thought you were the good one! (pouts)**


End file.
